Stay with me
by Doupi
Summary: Au coeur d'une forêt, Quinn essaye de comprendre Santana. Cette dernière lui cache quelque chose mais Quinn est loin de se douter ce qui se cache sous la façade fermée de la petite brune. Le retour de Brittany quelques semaines plus tôt a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec cela ?


**Juste un petit OS sans prétention, sorti un peu de nulle part, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aucune idée d'où il me vient par contre, écrit au feeling comme ça hier soir suite à une demande d'un OS Quinntana sur le forum. **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, maugréa Santana pour la quatrième fois consécutive en dix minutes.

Elle leva la carte et chercha du regard un point de repère. Elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle tourna et retourna l'objet, essayant de s'orienter. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, il n'y avait que la forêt à perte de vue et pas la moindre trace de ce foutu lac.

— Donne-moi ça, s'énerva Quinn en arrachant le papier, si au moins, tu arrêtais de râler nous serions déjà loin d'ici.

— Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant, rugit Santana en retour, je ne me souviens pas avoir voulu absolument partir en camping et encore moins en randonnée dans un trou tellement perdu que les portables sont inconnus de la population.

Quinn soupira. Ces vacances n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Certes, elle savait bien qu'elles ne capteraient pas dans la montagne mais elle avait pensé que ce fait les rapprocherait et pas les déchirerait encore plus.

Pour Quinn, cette semaine était leur dernière chance. Elle n'en pouvait plus de supporter Santana à longueur de journée et le sentiment semblait être mutuel. Il y avait quelque chose de cassé entre elles. C'était le cas depuis la dernière visite de Brittany. Britt et San avaient rompu après le diplôme de Santana.

La blonde voulait que Santana parte explorer le monde sans attaches pour la retenir. Quinn et Santana s'étaient trouvées à Yale bien plus tard. Doucement et très progressivement, leur relation avait évolué jusqu'au jour où Brittany s'était présentée pour la première fois. Elle venait retrouver Santana et lui parler du job de danseuse qu'elle avait décroché.

Brittany repartit après le week-end et Santana proposa à Quinn le mardi. Quinn avait refusé une première fois en demandant un an pour apprendre à vivre ensemble, croyant que ce n'était que le résultat de la venue de Britt. Elle avait toujours eu des doutes et croyait que Santana était faite pour Brittany et non elle. Le délai la tuait mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Il avait fallu trois ans encore avant que Santana ne retrouve le courage de proposer à nouveau. Quinn avait dit oui. Elles vivaient ensemble depuis, dans une petite maison que leur argent leur avait permis de rénover. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce dernier mois. Santana s'était éloignée en une fois et puis Brittany avait réapparu dans leur vie avant de disparaitre à nouveau comme le schéma bien huilé pratiqué depuis des années.

Mais Quinn ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait cette fois, ni pourquoi Santana s'était fermée ainsi. Il devait y avoir quelque chose mais chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'en parler, elle se heurtait à des cris et des hurlements. L'ensemble dégénérait fréquemment en combat où l'une et l'autre disait des mots qu'elles ne pensaient pas.

Santana continuait à se plaindre à côté d'elle. Quinn se percha sur la souche d'un arbre et scanna le terrain aux alentours. Que des arbres à perte de vue, peu importe le côté où elle se tournait. Quinn soupira à nouveau. Son instinct la poussait à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver un minuscule point de repère mais elle savait qu'il y avait ici une occasion en or pour discuter. Pas d'échappatoire, pas d'issues pour aucune des deux. Juste le silence et la présence de l'autre. Elles ne pourraient pas éviter cette discussion plus longtemps. Quinn s'était promis de ne pas sortir de cette forêt sans les réponses qu'elle souhaitait et elle allait les obtenir peu importe ce que ça coûterait.

La paire se remit à marcher, Quinn en tête cette fois. Elles avancèrent en silence pendant vingt autres minutes. Santana finit sans doute par se calmer parce qu'elle commença enfin à marcher plus proche de Quinn et non plus à dix mètres.

— Nous ne sommes pas vraiment perdues, hein, s'enquit Santana d'une voix douce.

Cette même voix qui avait fait craquer Quinn. Le côté sensible de Satan qui montrait le bout de son nez enfin. Quinn aurait pu mourir juste pour l'entendre à nouveau. Cela faisait si longtemps, de si longues semaines sans cette intonation particulière. La blonde se sentait aimée chaque fois que sa femme l'utilisait.

— Non, … pas vraiment, avoua Quinn facilement.

Quel intérêt d'essayer de le cacher ? Même Santana était passée par les camps de survie des Cheerios, elle pourrait retrouver son chemin si elle le voulait vraiment mais elle restait avec Quinn. Pour le moment en tout cas.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la latina en s'arrêtant.

La clairière était petite mais agréable à observer. Quelques fleurs avaient trouvé le courage de fleurir à l'ombre des grands sapins. Un tronc faisait office de banc et des oiseaux s'amusaient à traverser l'étendue en chantant. Un calme enchanteur qui serait bientôt troublé pensa Quinn.

La question était toujours suspendue entre elles. Quelle réponse y apporter ? Quinn ne savait pas. Elle déposa son sac, enleva ses chaussures et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe. La fraicheur lui fit du bien. Ses pieds n'avaient plus l'habitude de la porter si longtemps.

— Nous avons besoin de parler, finit par dire la blonde en se retournant.

Santana s'était mise à l'aise aussi. Elle lui rendit son regard avant de détourner les yeux. Bien sûr, elles devaient parler mais la latina n'allait pas le rendre facile. Ce n'était pas pour rien non plus qu'elles avaient dû s'enfoncer dans une forêt pour le faire.

— Je t'écoute, ironisa-t-elle de sa place sur le tronc.

Quinn n'apprécia pas. Elle croisa les bras et se redressa, affichant sa contrariété. Elle pinça les lèvres quelques secondes en une ligne si fine qu'on ne les voyait presque plus avant de se jeter à l'eau. Il n'y avait plus que l'approche directe de toute manière maintenant.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle froidement rivant ses yeux sur le visage de sa femme, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Santana s'agita, consciente d'être scrutée à la loupe. Elle se tendit et répondit défensivement.

— Et le tien ?

— C'est toi, mon problème ! Toi qui refuse de me parler, d'expliquer, qui me laisse comme une pauvre idiote ici à attendre ton bon vouloir ! Hurla Quinn perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs pendant une brève seconde.

— Chérie, essaya de l'apaiser Santana.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Quinn mais celle-ci ne voulait pas le moindre geste de réconfort. Elle voulait des réponses. Santana tendit la main, suppliant des yeux.

— Ne t'approche pas de moi, prévint Quinn en déployant le bras devant elle pour repousser toute tentative et garder son espace.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux bruns, vite masqué par l'effronterie à nouveau. Santana n'aimait pas cette situation alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Elle provoqua et poussa encore une fois.

— Donc tu m'as amenée à des centaines de kilomètres de la maison pour rompre avec moi ? C'était quoi le plan ? Nous perdre dans les bois et faire en sorte que j'ouvre mon cœur pour confesser ? Et bien, ça ne marchera pas Blondie.

La provocation eut l'effet recherché. Quinn voulut s'énerver mais se contrôla de justesse. Elle en avait marre de leurs petits jeux. Si sa femme ne pouvait même pas discuter et répondre à des questions simples, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer à être là.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la carte, la tourna un peu avant de désigner un point à Santana.

— Marche par là pendant dix minutes, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la direction du doigt, et tu tomberas sur cette petite chapelle.

Elle désigna finalement le point sur la carte et enfonça la carte dans le corps de Santana avant de remettre ses chaussures et de reprendre son sac. Elle s'enfonça dans la direction opposée sans un regard en arrière. Sa frustration était telle que ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle se préoccupe même de les arrêter ou de chercher à masquer cette faiblesse.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la forêt, voulant juste monter de plus en plus haut. Elle cherchait un peu de solitude, de paix. Elle en avait marre. Dans une heure ou deux, elle ferait demi-tour, rentrerait à la tente et emballerait ses affaires pour de bon.

Rageusement, Quinn piétina le sol de la forêt, écrasant les quelques brindilles qui trainaient là. Elle fit du bruit, trop de bruit pour espérer croiser un animal mais pas assez que pour ne pas entendre la personne qui la suivait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir. Elle s'arrêta net et sans regarder, elle allait rembarrer la personne.

— Peut-on parler ? demanda Santana timidement avant que Quinn n'ait pu exprimer sa frustration.

La blonde ne fit pas un geste pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu la demande et ne se tourna pas non plus. Elle attendit en silence. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait ? Des excuses ? Ce serait bien oui. Une explication ? C'était indispensable. Autre chose ? Y avait-il encore autre chose à dire ?

Avaient-elles encore des raisons de se parler ? D'être même ensemble ? Quinn ne savait plus toutes ces réponses. Et s'interroger à ce sujet devenait trop pesant maintenant. La blonde n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle n'était pas sûre que ça en vaille la peine de toute façon.

Elle avait porté cette relation si longtemps qu'elle se savait à son point de rupture. Pour elle, c'était fini et rien de ce que Santana pouvait dire ne ferait changer cela.

— Je veux des enfants, marmonna la latina dans son dos, je sais que tu n'es pas prête et je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression mais je sens que j'en ai besoin.

La confession flottait entre elles. Quinn ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était si soudain, si loin de tout ce qu'elle avait même imaginé. Son pire scénario étant que Santana l'avait trompée avec Brittany et voilà que celle-ci lui annonçait tout simplement au milieu d'une forêt qu'elle voulait des enfants ?

— Tu ne me parles plus depuis un mois parce que tu veux des enfants et que tu penses que je ne suis pas prête ?

L'incrédulité transpirait dans chacun des mots de la blonde. Elle pouvait presque croire à une caméra cachée si elles n'avaient pas été en pleine forêt.

— Tu me forces à t'emmener en vacances et à te trainer au milieu d'un bois après des semaines de disputes, juste parce que tu veux des enfants ?

Chaque question était énoncée de plus en plus fort. Les nerfs de Quinn la lâchaient complètement. C'était trop à prendre pour son système nerveux. La blonde péta un plomb, relâchant la tension qu'elle accumulait depuis des semaines.

— Tu me fais vivre un enfer juste parce qu'une putain d'horloge biologique a réveillé ton instinct maternel ?

Cette dernière question a été carrément hurlée au visage de Santana, Quinn ayant comblé les quelques pas qui les séparaient. La latina dut canaliser tout son courage restant pour ne pas reculer. Elle pouvait presque voir Sue devant elle, lui hurlant de reprendre l'entrainement parce que ce n'était pas si dur.

Santana se retint d'avaler ou de bouger ne fusse qu'un muscle. Pas question de donner la moindre prise à Quinn, il fallait laisser passer la tempête et par la suite, s'expliquer tranquillement et présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme. A moins que cette fois, elle ne doive d'abord extraire son cadavre de la tombe qu'elle venait de se creuser toute seule.

Quinn hurla et tempêta pendant plusieurs minutes sans montrer un signe de calme ou de lassitude. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et Santana devait se retenir pour ne pas les effacer du bout des doigts et juste embrasser la blonde. Cela lui rappela que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un petit geste tendre pour sa femme.

Elle voulait sentir la peau douce sous ses doigts, la chaleur et les papillons qui accompagnaient chaque petite touche. Elle voulait que Quinn la tienne dans une étreinte où elle se sentirait protégée contre tout ce que le monde lui enverrait. Elle mourrait d'embrasser ses lèvres à nouveau et de juste lui voler son souffle. Elle manquait la sensation des longs doigts fins qui couraient dans ses cheveux dans ces moments-là.

Quinn finit par se taire. Comme ça, subitement, comme lorsqu'on tourne un interrupteur. Santana ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle se lança vers la blonde, entourant son corps de ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Elle se laissa envahir par l'odeur tant aimée, à la fois réconfortante et envoûtante.

Des excuses tombèrent de sa bouche entre deux baisers sur le cou si proche. Quinn était rigide dans son étreinte. Elle ne bougeait même pas un muscle. Pas un bon signe. Les bras de la blonde pendaient à ses côtés. Définitivement un mauvais signe. Santana se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être perdu la partie. C'était trop tard.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le visage de celle qu'elle aimait et sut sans même avoir à prononcer un mot. Elle déposa un dernier baiser près de la mâchoire serrée avant de se reculer et de laisser tomber son regard et ses bras vers le sol. Elle s'excusa une fois encore.

— Je suis désolée. Je vais rentrer et je ne serai plus là quand tu reviendras.

Dire les mots fit mal mais faire demi-tour lui arracha le cœur. Santana eut l'impression de le sentir relié à Quinn par un fil invisible et de simplement briser, broyer le tout. Elle avança un pas après l'autre, à peine consciente de l'environnement autour d'elle.

Quand elle atteignit enfin le campement – non, elle n'avouera pas s'être un peu perdue malgré la carte – elle fut surprise par la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà. Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni si elle était autorisée à récupérer ses affaires.

Quinn ne l'avait pas encore aperçue. Elle remuait doucement les braises du feu de ce matin. Elle semblait si perdue dans ses pensées que la petite brune eut peur de déranger cette paix que Quinn avait retrouvée. Des traces de larmes parsemaient son visage et Santana se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Sans un bruit, elle fit demi-tour. Elle avait son portefeuille et un hôtel se trouvait plus loin. Elle n'avait qu'à marcher jusque-là, louer une chambre et retourner demain changer son billet pour rentrer à la maison. Le plan était simple mais deux bras forts s'emparèrent d'elle avant même qu'elle ne fasse dix mètres. Elle se trouva soulevée du sol et ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

Quinn – parce que c'était elle qui la tenait si serrée – pleura contre son épaule en murmurant une suite ininterrompue de « ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas. » Santana ne pouvait lutter. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour donner son accord. Dès que l'étreinte se desserra un peu, la latina en profita pour se retourner et juste consoler sa femme par des baisers légers sur toute la peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur le rondin qu'elles avaient trouvé à leur arrivée, surveillant le feu. Elle attendait le retour de la blonde. Quinn revint rapidement avec deux sandwichs, une bouteille et une couverture. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et mangèrent tranquillement.

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps quand le sujet revint dans la conversation. Elles s'étaient couchées pour mieux observer les étoiles. Santana tenait Quinn dans ses bras et la tête de la blonde reposait sur son épaule. Enveloppées dans la couverture et le sac de couchage que Santana avait été cherché, elles ne pouvaient rêver d'un meilleur moment. De temps à autre, une étoile filante passait au-dessus d'elles, illuminant brièvement le ciel. Une nuit magique selon Santana.

— Je le veux aussi, avoua Quinn après un des silences qui régnaient parfois entre elles.

Le cœur de la brune sauta un battement quand elle comprit. Cette fois, ce fut des larmes de joie qui coulèrent. Son esprit ne fut pas rempli de toutes les perspectives que cela leur ouvrait en tant que couple ou de toutes les décisions qu'elles devraient prendre dans l'avenir : adopter ou trouver un donneur ? En clinique ou ailleurs ? Non, elle parcourut ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux : les courbes de sa femme.

Santana ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure fin de journée. Et c'est là, dans son esprit en tout cas, sous les étoiles par un chaud soir de septembre, au fond d'une forêt et au pied d'une montagne qu'elles conçurent leur premier enfant. Le premier d'une future grande famille.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez un petit mot. **


End file.
